Farthing Wood Warriors
by kryten42
Summary: This is basically about The Animals of Farthing Wood if they were Warriors. Nevertheless, there is a unique take on the feud between the blue foxes and the Farthing Wood animals and the problems with the rats. Please have a read!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader

Foxstar - dark ginger tom (Fox)

Apprentice: Boldpaw

Deputy

Badgerheart - black tom with white patches (Badger)

Medicine Cat

Kestrelwing - reddish brown she-cat (Kestrel)

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Warriors

Toadleap - muddy brown tom (Toad)

Apprentice: Brightpaw

Owlfeather - tawny she-cat (Owl)

Molenose - black and brown tom (Mole)

Pheasantfrost - dark cream tom (Pheasant)

Henwillow - pale yellow tabby she-cat (Mrs. Pheasant)

Vixenflame - bright ginger tabby she-cat (Vixen)

Haretooth - black tom (Hare)

Squirreltail - dusky brown she-cat with a bushy tail (Squirrel)

Leapingfoot - grey tabby tom (Rabbit)

Softmeadow - black she-cat (Mateless/Mirthful)

Apprentice: Firepaw

Heronbreeze - grey and white tabby tom (Whistler)

Swiftflight - grey she-cat with white patches (Speedy)

Snakeheart - thin light grey tom with black stripes (Sinuous)

Volefern - dark grey tom (Vole)

Littlestep - dark grey tabby tom with black stripes (Mouse)

Hollowflight - brown tom with a white underbelly (Hollow)

Adderheart - lithe light brown she-cat with black stripes (Adder)

Weaselclaw - lithe brown she-cat (Weasel; was Badger's apprentice)

Ferrettail - sandy brown tom (Measly; was Vixen's apprentice)

Apprentices

Boldpaw - dark ginger tabby tom (Bold)

Brightpaw - ginger she-cat (Charmer)

Sweetpaw - pale ginger she-cat (Dreamer)

Firepaw - bright ginger tom (Friendly)

Queens and Kits

Rabbitfog - grey she-cat (Mrs. Rabbit) - (Runningkit - grey tom & Hopkit - light grey she-kit)

Mousepelt - light grey tabby she-cat (Mrs. Mouse) - (Greykit - light grey and white tom & Moonkit - white and black she-cat & Nightkit - black tom)

Elders

Hedgehogfur - cream tabby tom (Mr. Hedgehog)

Thistlepelt - yellow she-cat (Mrs. Hedgehog)

Brownbelly - dark brown she-cat; oldest cat in the clan (Mother Vole)

RiverClan

Leader

Tornstar - bluish grey tom with one blind eye and a scar across his face (Scarface)

Deputy

Icerat - thickset white tom (Bully)

Medicine Cat

Thorntail - brown tom (Spike)

Warriors

Lakeflower - thin blue tabby she-cat (Lady Blue)

Apprentice: Whisperpaw

Sunspeckle - yellow and cream tom (Brat)

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Thunderstep - huge brown tabby tom (Large Town Rat)

Stoatripple - reddish brown she-cat (Stoat)

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Redfang - dark red she-cat (Female Red Squirrel)

Emberpatch - dark red and white tom (Male Red Squirrel)

Quickpath - tall blue tom (Bounder)

Lightningstripe - blue tabby she-cat (Bounder's littermate)

Morningsplash - blue and white she-cat (Bounder's littermate)

Multiple unnamed warriors

Apprentices

Whisperpaw - pale ginger and white she-cat (Whisper)

Bluepaw - pale bluish tom (Ranger)

Rainpaw - light grey she-cat (Ranger's littermate)

Queens and Kits

Batfrost - black and white she-cat (Head Bat) - (Wingkit - dark grey she-kit & Nightkit - black she-kit)

Elders

Dawnbloom - white she-cat (Scarface's mother)

ShadowClan

Leader

Houndstar - yellow tom (Rollo)

Deputy

Shriketooth - black and grey she-cat (Shrike/Butcherbird)

Medicine Cat

Sootpetal - fluffy light grey tom (Warden's cat)

WindClan

Leader

Stagstar - tall white tom with pale yellow eyes (Great White Stag)

Deputy

Deerpatch - pale grey and white tom (Laird)

Medicine Cat

Sharpfoot - ragged cream tom (Trey)


	2. Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under Highrock for a clan meeting!" Foxstar cried as he leapt onto Highrock. The time had come for Weaselpaw and Ferretpaw to be made warriors. Weaselpaw in particular was relieved for the moment, as her littermate, Adderheart, had been made a warrior a full two moons before her for her valiance in battle and skill as a huntress. Still, Weaselpaw was a fine huntress herself, and though sarcastic like her sister (perhaps not as witty), a fair bit more sociable than her.

Weaselpaw was sitting up straight, her nose pointed up and a purr escaping her throat. Ferretpaw, on the other hand, fidgeted more than any of Foxstar's kits did when they were made apprentices.

"I, Foxstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Weselpaw and Ferretpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Foxstar asked, gazing first at Weaselpaw, who gave an emphatic nod.

"I do!" She cried. Ferretpaw nodded vigorously.

"So do I!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Weaselpaw, from this moment you will be known as Weaselclaw. StarClan honours your tenacity and resourcefulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Ferretpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ferrettail. StarClan honours your dedication and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Weaselclaw! Ferrettail! Weaselclaw! Ferrettail!" The clan cried, with Badgerheart and Vixenflame crying out louder than all the rest. The two new warriors rushed to their former mentors, presumably to thank them. Surprisingly, Adderheart and her mate, Snakeheart, were next to greet Weaselclaw. Adderheart, rather uncharacteristically, dipped her head to her littermate.

"Congratulations, Weaselclaw." She said.

"Ha ha! Tenacious and resourceful, I am! What's that got on you, Adderheart?" Weaselclaw hissed, not recognizing her sister's sincerity. Adderheart narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws, tensing as though she were preparing to pounce on her rather rude sister. Snakeheart, though glaring harshly and growling at Weaselclaw, laid his tail on Adderheart to calm her. She relaxed slightly and rose, her eyes not leaving her sister.

"Well, it's not intelligent nor valiant, but I suppose it'll do for you" She hissed. Weaselclaw growled while Adderheart and Snakeheart turned to leave.

"Well at least I'm not losing my thin frame like you!" Weaselclaw clumsily retorted. Adderheart stopped and turned her head slightly.

"If you must know, I'm expecting Snakeheart's kits, you mouse brained twit." Adderheart added before padding off to the medicine cat den with Snakeheart. Weaselclaw snorted and snapped at Ferrettail to get moving, preparing for their vigil later in the evening.

* * *

"I do wish she wouldn't stress you so, my dear" Snakeheart purred to his mate, nuzzling her cheek as they made their way to Kestrelwing. Adderheart gave a quiet huff as she leaned against her mate and dearest friend.

"It seems to be unavoidable." She quipped as she ducked into Kestrelwing's den, where Sweetpaw was arranging herbs. Snakeheart dipped his head to the young medicine cat apprentice, who shot up once she saw Adderheart enter.

"Ooh Adderheart, Kestrelwing has to tend to poor Greykit - he's got a bellyache, you see - so I am to give you your checkup this time!" She cried, bouncing with excitement. Adderheart, who was decidedly not thrilled to have the seven moon old apprentice check her, laid on her side with a sigh.

"Do what you must." Snakeheart couldn't help but give a mrow of laughter to his mate's resigned tone. Sweetpaw didn't seem to notice, as she strode up to Adderheart, gently feeling her swollen belly.

"All done! You're quite plump - no offense, Adderheart, we all know you're usually quite slender - for only being three quarters of a moon along, which Kestrelwing told me is a sign of a big litter, she thinks you'll have at least four kits, but probably more like five or six. That's so many! I hope they take after you both, Thistlepelt says you were the quietest kit she ever saw, Snakeheart, and Newtspots used to say that you were never one to be loud either, Adderheart. I guess if they don't, you'll both have your paws full!" Sweetpaw chattered, excitedly flicking her tail. Though Adderheart gave no outward sign of grief at the mention of Newtspots, her deceased mother, Snakeheart comfortingly wrapped his tail around his mate, soothing her even when others did not notice her distress. Sweetpaw looked expectantly at Adderheart, seemingly awaiting a long response, or at least a declaration of excitement for her kits. For her part, Adderheart's reply to the talkative young apprentice was rather simple.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Adderheart, could I speak to you for a moment?" Foxstar asked, padding up to Adderheart and Snakeheart, whose tails were twined as they shared a large, juicy mouse. In reply, Adderheart simply inclined her head. Foxstar sighed.

"In my den, preferably." Adderheart and Snakeheart both rose. Snakeheart looked at Foxstar imploringly, silently requesting that he accompany his mate.

"Come along, Snakeheart, I suppose this concerns you too." Foxstar added as he padded towards his den. Once inside, he motioned for the two young warriors to sit as he did so himself.

"First off, I'd like to congratulate you both. We all knew it was only a matter of time before you two had kits. You two have been practically inseparable since you were kits, and I must say that I'm very happy to see that my most...shall we say, independent clanmates have found great love and comfort in each other. Why Owlfeather even thought you might have needed to move to the nursery during your apprenticeship, Adderheart. Thank goodness she was wrong about that!" Foxstar meowed, giving a sly glance to the pair in front of him, who did their best to avert their eyes from Foxstar. Adderheart even tried to feign casually grooming her front left paw, but Foxstar certainly wasn't fooled.

"Kestrelwing and Sweetpaw tell me that you're only three quarters of a moon along and already...well, you know." Foxstar said, awkwardly glancing at Adderheart's swollen belly. She snorted derisively and flicked her ears in response. Ignoring her typical sarcastic mannerisms, Foxstar continued.

"They tell me that you're carrying at least four kits - most likely five or six, though. I think it best that with a litter so big and you being such a formidable huntress and warrior, Adderheart, you should perhaps - "

"What, Foxstar? Make my nest in the nursery? I shall do that once I want to and not a moment sooner." Adderheart hissed, her ears pulled back and her muscles tense. Foxstar realized he had struck a nerve in the normally calm (and admittedly rather callous) she-cat. Snakeheart attempted to console his mate, though his glare remained fixed on Foxstar. Foxstar sighed, realizing he would get nowhere with Adderheart.

"Of course, Adderheart, I was merely trying to impress upon you the necessity for you and your kits to remain healthy, but you are free to carry on your duties, for the time being."

With a final glare, Adderheart took her leave, followed by a quietly murmuring Snakeheart. Foxstar, tired from the day's events, decided it was time for a well earned nap.


	3. Chapter 2

Snakeheart, who was left out of a border patrol Adderheart was called on, lay out in the middle of camp, basking in the cool end of leaf fall sun. His relaxation was not to last, though, as his former mentor, Toadleap, came bounding up to him. Toadleap was both incredibly kind and a highly valued senior warrior - so much so that he was given Brightpaw, one of Foxstar and Vixenflame's kits, as an apprentice just one moon after he finished mentoring Snakeheart. Nevertheless, the jolly senior warrior found time to catch up with his old apprentice.

"Snakeheart! Foxstar tells me you're ta have quite the litter, matey! I wanna give ya my sincerest congratulations, Snakeheart, the very best!" He purred loudly, proudly looking at Snakeheart with the fondness of a dedicated mentor. Snakeheart purred lightly in response, dipping his head to the older warrior.

"Why thank you, Toadleap." He mewed as Toadleap laid down beside him. Toadleap stretched out in the warm sun, giving a grunt as he found a comfortable position. He motioned towards the nursery, where Runningkit and Hopkit were tussling while Rabbitfog fretted over them.

"Why, ya might even have yer kits growin' up with yer own little brother and sister, matey!" Toadleap purred, giving a wink to his former apprentice, who sighed as he watched his mother yelp when Hopkit playfully barreled into Runningkit. Rabbitfog briefly glanced at Snakeheart, but looked away without even acknowledging her older son's presence. A few had congratulated Snakeheart and Adderheart on their upcoming kits - in fact, this was Toadleap's second congratulation, his first having been given as soon as he heard that Adderheart was expecting - but Rabbitfog had not been one of them. Snakeheart wasn't terribly concerned with the opinions of his clanmates, but he would certainly have been lying if he said that his own mother's lack of acknowledgement hadn't stung.

"Don't worry, matey. She's just concerned with her new little 'uns, you'll see." Toadleap mewed quietly, nudging Snakeheart gently as he did so.

"Now, when d'ya expect ol' Adderheart'll be movin' inta the nursery, matey?" Toadleap asked. Snakeheart purred gently, thinking fondly of his independent mate.

"Once she feels them coming."

Toadleap found this particularly amusing, his loud mrowing laughter even caught the kits off guard.

"She won' be stayin' in there long either, I expect." Toadleap added. Snakeheart shook his head in agreement.

"Indeed not. I'd be surprised if she stopped hunting and patrols for three moons." As he said this, Snakeheart glanced at his mother. Rabbitfog had not been to the warriors' den in twelve moons, having stayed there for two moons after Snakeheart and his littermate, Hollowflight, were made apprentices, then falling pregnant again. Her current litter was only two moons old, but Snakeheart had already heard Rabbitfog talking to his father, Leapingfoot, about having another after Hopkit and Runningkit became apprentices.

The dawn patrol - consisting of Badgerheart, Softmeadow, Adderheart, and Firepaw - arrived in camp, looking positively bored. Upon seeing them enter, Toadleap stood up and stretched.

"Well matey, I'm off on the next patrol with Brightpaw. I'll be chattin' soon!" Toadleap jovially meowed, padding off to find his young apprentice. Snakeheart walked up to greet Adderheart, who purred and flicked her tail onto Snakeheart's shoulder.

"Come along, Snakeheart, let's go hunting." She said in her quiet, almost hissing voice. Snakeheart purred in agreement, padding off with his mate to go catch some prey.

* * *

"We didn't scent anyone from RiverClan, but we saw Lakeflower leering over the border. Adderheart seemed to get under her skin, so she made off. Nasty cat, that one." Badgerheart said to Foxstar, who shook his head over the news.

"I don't like how they're acting, Badgerheart. We can't do anything just yet, I know, but I'm certain something sinister is going on." Foxstar mewed. Badgerheart nodded in reply.

"I agree completely, Foxstar. I've spoken to a few of our - shall we say "brighter" warriors on the matter, as well as all of our senior warriors."

"And?"

"Owlfeather, Adderheart, Snakeheart, Hollowflight, and Vixenflame all believe that we should proceed with extreme caution, and Tornstar is not to be trusted. Owlfeather in particular believes that it would be prudent to have sentries guarding the camp and nursery at all times, they have made some rather brutish comments regarding the kits, you know. Molenose, Toadleap, Pheasantfrost, and Henwillow are weary about them but wish to avoid combat, and Haretooth believes that action should be taken. He still suspects they are to blame for Lightningfoot's death, I think." Badgerheart replied, shaking his head upon the memory of the discovery of poor Lightningfoot's body. She was carrying Haretooth's kits at the time and had been found with her gut torn out near Sunningrocks, but no scent could be positively identified, so RiverClan was not blamed outright, though the majority of the clan thought some of their warriors to be the killers.

Foxstar sighed and shook his head. He and Badgerheart both knew that they didn't have a case quite yet, and there were too many kits and young apprentices to risk a battle just yet. Plus he knew that no matter what was said, Adderheart would make her own decision about whether she'd fight or not, and Foxstar frankly feared for the safety of her and her unborn kits.

"Set up a watch then, Badgerheart. We'll have three shifts and say two sentries on each shift. Oh, and don't forget to include Kestrelwing in this, you know how she'll be if you do." Kestrelwing, though now a medicine cat, had been a warrior for many moons before training as a medicine cat. As such, she scarcely appreciated being left out of certain duties that would typically be given only to warriors.

* * *

It was nearly moonhigh, and all the clan was asleep, save for the four sentries on duty. Owlfeather, alongside Heronbreeze, was guarding the nursery, her sharp eyes constantly scanning around the soft bracken den to ensure the safety of the young kits and queens inside. It had been nearly a moon since these duties had begun, and with the fresh tragedy of Hopkit's death, along with those of all Mousepelt's kits, security around the nursery was even more important. Hopkit had simply vanished one day after wandering off, her scent trail had ended at Thunderpath, so the majority of the clan thought she had been hit by a monster. Poor Rabbitfog, Leapingfoot, and Runningkit were crushed by the little she-kit's death.

The deaths of Mousepelt's kits was a more explicit tragedy. They had all perished one day at the very start of leafbare, when Tornstar had led a group of warriors in to raid ThunderClan camp as revenge for "stealing" prey caught at Sunningrocks, which was currently still ThunderClan territory. They had been trampled when Thunderstep, Lakeflower, Icerat, and Tornstar himself had attacked the nursery. The tragedies had left Runningkit the sole kit in the clan, for the time being.

On a much happier note, Adderheart had finally moved into the nursery only one sunrise ago, and was due to kit any day now. Snakeheart, ever the faithful mate, had made a nest in the nursery with her. Weaselclaw too had moved into the nursery, expecting Ferrettail's kits, as had Softmeadow, who was carrying Molenose's young. Owlfeather herself was expecting too, but as she was less than half a moon along and not carrying a large number of kits, she had not yet made her nest in the nursery.

Owlfeather glanced over to Ferrettail, who was meant to be guarding the camp alongside Volefern, but was currently facing the nursery with a dreamy look on his face. Owlfeather hissed, flicking her tail in a motion prompting Ferrettail to turn around and guard the camp entrance. The young warrior shrunk back and turned, sitting beside the huffing Volefern.

A hissing gasp soon escaped the nursery, alarming Heronbreeze and Owlfeather. Snakeheart popped out, looking tired, nervous, and excited all at once.

"The kits are coming! Quick, get Kestrelwing!" He cried. Heronbreeze shot off for Kestrelwing, who ran out of her den with Sweetpaw at her side.

Rabbitfog, Runningkit, Weaselclaw, and Softmeadow soon left, though Rabbitfog told Adderheart something likely meant to be advice, yet it resulted only in the sardonic queen hissing at her. With a little yelp, Rabbitfog popped out, pulling Runningkit to her belly.

"What's happening to Adderheart?" The kit asked, groggily looking up at each of the adults outside.

"Adderheart's kitting, dear." Rabbitfog replied with a yawn.

"Too bad she couldn't wait until daybreak." Weaselclaw growled.

"Oh hush, Weaselclaw, this is a happy occasion, do be more polite." Owlfeather mewed to the young queen, whose eyes rolled in reply. A sharp hiss from Adderheart led to a little yelp from Sweetpaw. Owlfeather couldn't help but purr - her caustic former apprentice was trying to scare the dreamy little apprentice off, and her attempts seemed to be working. A sharp yowl from Adderheart soon woke up more of the clan, with Foxstar, Toadleap, and Vixenflame emerging from their dens.

"Adderheart's kitting?" Asked Vixenflame. Owlfeather gave a firm nod in reply. Soon enough, Kestrelwing and Sweetpaw emerged, tired but content.

"Four toms and a she-cat." Kestrelwing announced. Everyone awake purred happily (save Weaselclaw, who was still bitter about having been woken up) and soon went back to sleep. The queens and Runningkit made their way into the nursery after a short while, trying to give Adderheart and Snakeheart a moment with their newborns.

Meanwhile, Adderheart and Snakeheart were deciding upon the names of their young. The sole little she-cat, who, like one of her brothers, revealed that she had little sharp teeth already, was named Viperkit. Her toothy brother, in turn, was named Fangkit. The two little ones were both pale brown, but lacked any stripes or speckles. The next kit, a speckled brown tom, was named Lizardkit, and his dark grey striped tabby brother beside him was called Stormkit. Finally, the smallest of the litter, a pale grey tom with dark speckles, was named Hailkit. Snakeheart had named only the little she-kit upon Adderheart's insistence, the rest he left to Adderheart in an attempt to indirectly apologize for the pain of labour. Soon the new parents and their mewling kits drifted off to sleep, safe in the warm nursery.


End file.
